


Истинный пират

by Lubava21, Rus_Rock2019



Series: Спецквест. Кроссоверы [2]
Category: Black Sails, Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pirates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rus_Rock2019/pseuds/Rus_Rock2019
Summary: Пираты хотят сбыть награбленное. Обычная ситуация. Ну, или не совсем.





	Истинный пират

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер сериала "Черные паруса" с песней "Хороший пират — мертвый пират" группы "Король и Шут". Преканон для сериала.

В дверь постучали и, не дожидаясь ответа, распахнули ее. В кабинет вошел Сиятельный Джо, прозванный так за свою белозубую улыбку. За ним ввалились двое матросов, тащивших тяжелый сундук, и старший помощник с мешком в руках. 

Элинор вздохнула. Сияющий Джо сотоварищи наведывался к ней довольно часто, однако дни, когда он приходил с действительно богатой добычей, можно было пересчитать по пальцам. 

— Мадам, — Джо галантно поклонился, — вы сегодня обворожительны. Нет! Вы всегда обворожительны, но сегодня — особенно. 

Элинор закатила глаза, поднялась из-за стола и подошла ближе, скептически оглядела предлагаемое барахло. Джо сделал жест рукой, и матросы откинули крышку сундука. Как Элинор и предполагала, сундук стоил больше, чем то, что в нем лежало. Джо снова улыбнулся, теперь уже натянуто, и ткнул старпома под ребра. Тот спохватился и высыпал содержимое своего мешка в сундук. Подсвечники, столовые приборы, тарелки и кружки, ножи, пистолеты, пуговицы… Кажется, на дне виднелась цепь.

Элинор назвала цену. Джо округлил глаза.

— Имейте совесть, сударыня! 

Он шагнул ближе, и Элинор, сама того не желая, отшатнулась. От Джо и его команды веяло затхлостью и чуть сладковатым запахом разложения — совсем как в старинных склепах. Конечно, от пиратов всегда разит за версту, но только не от этих. От этих пахнет смертью. 

Почувствовав нерешительность Элинор, Джо взял ее за руку и нежно погладил ладонь своими прохладными пальцами. 

— Милая леди, — сказал он, не сводя с Элинор мутных глаз. — Сжальтесь над нами! Мы провели в море несколько месяцев и все, что смогли добыть — этот паршивый сундук. Мои ребята жаждут выпивки, а на те деньги, что вы нам предлагаете, я не смогу позволить даже по кружке каждому члену команды.

Элинор мягко высвободила руку. Она не боялась Джо. Тот был пиратом, пусть и мертвым, и кодекс чтил. Он никогда не обидел бы ее. 

— Цена неизменна, — сказала она. — Но я добавлю по кружке за мой счет, если ответите на один вопрос.

— По две кружки — и спрашивайте, что пожелаете. 

— Идет.

Матросы радостно загалдели и ринулись вон из комнаты, без сомнения, требовать свое пойло. Джо остался, выжидающе глядя на Элинор.

— Зачем вам это? — спросила она. — Вы же… мертвы. Вам не нужно есть, пить, трахать женщин. Так зачем вы раз за разом являетесь сюда, напиваетесь, лапаете девушек, деретесь с живыми?

— Потому что это весело! — воскликнул Джо. — Какой толк быть пиратом, если не можешь нажраться и зажать в углу девицу? Я истинный пират, мадам, и ничто этого не изменит. Даже моя смерть. 

Он поклонился, в очередной раз лучезарно улыбнулся и отправился веселиться.


End file.
